Unit
Players will automatically obtain 5 units at the start of the game during the tutorial. Obtaining different units is all luck-based. Units can be obtained from quests, scout, and events. There is though an occasion when they can be given during April Fool's Day. There are 5 main elements in Merc Storia: Fire, Water, Wind, Light, and Dark. * Water is strong against Fire, but weak against Wind. * Fire is strong against Wind, but weak against Water. * Wind is strong against Water, but weak against Fire. * Dark and Light are both strong and weak against each other. These weaknesses and strengths are applied to all units. For example water units will deal higher damage (>100%) to fire pets, lower damage (<100%) to wind pets, and 100% damage to water pets. While light units deal higher damage to dark and 100% to light, they will deal <100% damage to the rest. Even so, their <100% percentage is still higher than the 3 element's <100% percentage. Healers don't follow these rules. Instead of restoring more health to the unit they're strong against, their heal is more effective for units with the same element. |} 'Weapon Type's Relationship with Pet Skin Type' There are basically 2 types of pet skin with 5 levels to each type. * Gun/strike weapon types deal more damage to hard skin, less damage to soft skin. * Bow/slash weapon types deal more damage to soft skin, less damage to hard skin. * Stab weapon types deal 100% damage to all skin types, but units with this weapon type have lower stats than all others. * Mage weapon types deal 100% damage to all skin types, but elemental damage correction will be more varied. Skin interaction is as follows in the table: |} |} *Awakening increases status such as HP, attack, and SP bonus. Move speed, attack interval, toughness and reach don't change. *The means to awaken a unit are either by getting extra copies of them or by using an awakening book according to their respective rarity (and element). *If a unit is already max awakened, but you get another copy from scout or letter pieces, instead of having a double copy, the unit will automatically be compensated. 50 gold will be given when the 2★ unit is obtained from gold scout (2000 gold for 3★, 20000 gold for 4★), 4 diamonds will be given if it's from diamond scout (except for 2★ & 3★ units), and 5 letter pieces will be given back if it's from letter pieces. |} The method for evolving Stella(3★), Phelia(3★), & Alec(3★) to 4★, and Siet(4★) to 5★ is similar to country event units - they must be brought to the quest and clear it until the units evolve. |} |} By your own process further into the game's content, compensation medals will eventually become the main source for medal farming because it's easier to get a 2★ from gold scout. |} |} Note: *Kingdom and Science's Mind stacks multiplicative with themselves and with party bonus. *Country Mind which boost effect of runes equipped at odd slots stacks with the one which boost even slots and vice versa. |} Category:Game Features Category:Guide